


Routines

by Smowkie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Tired Derek Hale, POV Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 19:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18947245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smowkie/pseuds/Smowkie
Summary: The alarm clock wasloud, and it didn’t stop. Derek tugged Stiles closer, tried to hide his head in the crook of his neck as he groaned.”Sorry,” Stiles whispered, his low voice morning rough as he snaked an arm out and slapped the clock to shut it up.”S’fine,” Derek said. He was asleep again within seconds.Written for the prompt"One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc.  Pleaseeeeeee."





	Routines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJenno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/gifts).



> Another for the [Nonsexual acts of Intimacy prompt list](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/185044065457) I reblogged the other day. Ana asked for _One character adjusting the other's jewelry/neck tie/ etc_ and I considered briefly writing something pre-slash or getting together, but this little domestic scene didn't leave my head, so here, have some domestic morning fluff =D I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> [Tumblr post](https://sterekshaven.tumblr.com/post/185110382242).
> 
> This is unbetaed, but read through and edited by me. Any remaining mistakes are my own, please leave them alone.

The alarm clock was _loud_ , and it didn’t stop. Derek tugged Stiles closer, tried to hide his head in the crook of his neck as he groaned.

”Sorry,” Stiles whispered, his low voice morning rough as he snaked an arm out and slapped the clock to shut it up.

”S’fine,” Derek said. He was asleep again within seconds.

• **•** •

”Derek, sleepyhead,” Stiles said softly, and Derek hummed and pressed his face against Stiles’ thigh. ”Time to wake up.”

”Mm,” Derek said. He tiredly wrapped his arm around Stiles’ thigh, nuzzled against his slacks. No, those weren’t slacks. He pulled back a little, blinked his eyes open to look at them. They were dress pants, dark brown. He smiled, he liked that suit, and looked up at Stiles, who was smiling down at him where he sat on the bed next to Derek, his fingers carding Derek’s hair. ”Nice.”

”Important meeting today,” Stiles said.

”I like important meeting days.” Those days meant Stiles in suits, which was always nice. Derek yawned. ”Time is it?”

”Seven. Breakfast is almost ready and coffee is brewing.”

”Mm, I’m coming,” Derek said, then he pressed his face against Stiles’ thigh again, held onto his leg while being careful not to wrinkle his pants.

Stiles didn’t say anything, just kept carding his fingers through Derek’s hair, and after a minute or so Derek sighed and rolled to his back. Stiles was smiling down at him.

”You awake?”

”Mm,” Derek grunted. ”I’ll be there in a minute.”

”Okay.” Stiles stroked Derek’s hair, then got up from the bed only to lean down and press a kiss to Derek’s temple before leaving the bedroom.

Derek stared at the ceiling for a while, listened to Stiles puttering around in the kitchen, but he got up soon. He pulled on pajama pants, socks, a t-shirt, and a hoodie, then he quietly padded into the kitchen, where Stiles was pouring them coffee.

”Morning, babe,” Stiles said.

Derek sat down heavily. ”Yeah, it is,” he said, and Stiles grinned as he put his cup down in front of him. He stood there then, waited with the coffee pot in his hand while Derek filled his cup up with milk and then downed half of it. He put the cup down and Stiles topped it off. Derek smiled at him. ”Thanks.”

”Did you sleep well?” Stiles asked as he put the pot away.

”Yeah. Did you?”

”I don’t know, I was tired when the alarm went off, sorry I woke you with it.” Stiles reached out and touched Derek’s hand when he sat down, but then he started to eat.

”It’s fine, I fell back asleep quickly,” Derek said.

”Yeah, you did,” Stiles said, smiling softly at him. Derek didn’t know he’d ever get used to how much Stiles loved that Derek was morning tired, but he liked it.

They talked a little as they ate, Stiles mostly, Derek usually kept to grunting out answers before he had had at least two cups of coffee, so Stiles often carried their breakfast conversations alone. He was smiling though, always smiling as he looked at Derek fondly.

Eventually, Stiles looked at the time. ”I better get ready to go,” he said and got up from the table. He kissed Derek’s head on the way from the kitchen, and Derek got up and started to clean up after breakfast.

After putting things away and preparing to do the dishes he poured coffee in Stiles’ travel mug, then he dropped that off in the hall on his way to their bedroom and their closet. Stiles had the suit jacket on too, and he was fiddling with his tie.

”Help me with this?” Stiles asked and turned to Derek and lifted his chin.

Derek tried to fix it, but he frowned when it didn’t move like it was supposed to. ”What did you do with this?” he asked as he untied it to start over.

”I don’t know, I thought I had the double Windsor down, but apparently not,” Stiles said. He smiled as he looked at Derek. ”Figured you’d fix it for me.”

Derek huffed a laugh. ”Yeah, can’t let you go out looking like that,” he said as he tied the knot. He looked Stiles over when he was done, smoothed the collars down, ran his hands over his shoulders. ”You look very nice.”

”Thank you,” Stiles said. He leaned in for a soft kiss, then looked at his wristwatch. ”I have to go.”

”Yeah, coffee’s by the door,” Derek said, then he followed Stiles to the hall and watched him put his shoes on and grab his coat. ”Love you, let me know if you’ll be late.”

”Love you too,” Stiles said and leaned in for another kiss. ”Have a good day, see you tonight.”

”You too,” Derek said.

Stiles grabbed his car keys and headed to the garage, and Derek stood in the door and watched him until he was backed out of the garage. Stiles waved at Derek, who lifted his own hand, and when the garage door started to lower Derek closed the door and headed back to the kitchen to start his own day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated =) ♥


End file.
